Past vs Future Inuyasha's Love
by SilverStarWing
Summary: **COMPLETE**Kikyo has died, and now Inuyasha must get a hold of himself to fix what love he has left with Kagome.
1. GoodBye Kikyo

This is my first Inuyasha fic, but I have been watching the series and reading fics on it for some time now. I originally planned for this story to be a one-shot, but I realized as I was writing, that it was going to be a lot longer then I had originally thought. So now I get to post it in chapters.  
  
Yes, this is an I/K romance. Does my story have a plot? Yes, eventually you'll see it. I just kind of go on and on and on... but that's a good thing, right? Then the story can be longer. So lets get on with it already.  
  
All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them!  
  
P.S. As I go back and read my work, I wonder if I should go back and revise it. If anyone has any ideas, let me know!! I'd love to hear them. A good rewrite would do this chapter some good.  
  
~~Sil Sil~~  
  
***********  
Past vs. Future- Inuyasha's love  
***********  
  
Chapter 1: Goodbye Kikyo  
Inuyasha fingered the rosary around his neck. It was the very same rosary Kaede had put around his neck that enabled Kagome to control him. He had tried several times to remove it, but nothing, not even his Tetsusaiga could cut through the spell.   
  
It hurt him to think that Kagome could ever use such a word to bring him down. Sit! Why that word of all words! He was no dog! He was a half-demon! He should be feared, but instead, they mocked him.   
  
Inuyasha sighed. He knew it wasn't totally Kagome's fault. She hadn't known him at the time. But now... now they were friends, and maybe something more...   
  
Inuyasha blinked and mentally slapped himself for even thinking that. "Whatever," he mumbled to himself, trying to fall asleep.  
  
Kagome yawned underneath him. "Inuyasha? Did you say something?"  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about, wench. Go back to sleep," he said looking forward in the tree he sat in.   
  
"What have I told you about that! SIT!" Kagome had used the magic word.  
  
Inuyasha felt as the pull of the magic of the rosary activated. He met dirt a split second later.   
  
"Won't you ever learn?" Kagome asked, standing over him now.   
  
"Stupid, girl," Inuyasha mumbled into the ground.  
  
Kagome had a smug look on her face. "You can get up now."  
  
Inuyasha felt the spell start to falter and the first chance he had he jumped up and glared at the young girl. "What the hell did you do that for, wench? I did nothing to deserve that!"  
  
"SIT!" Inuyasha met ground again.   
  
"He'll never learn," Shippo said yawning. "Come on, Kagome. Lets go back to sleep." Shippo waited until Kagome had gotten back in her sleeping bag before cuddling beside her in a ball.  
  
Inuyasha sat up and just starred at her. Her back was facing him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes then looked downcast at the ground.   
  
*Kagome... I... * he started to think, then paused. "Ptf... never mind," he whispered to himself. He stood up and got back into his tree. They had a long day ahead of them.  
  
***  
  
"Now die." Sesshoumaru swung his whip around, hitting Inuyasha several times, pushing Inuyasha further and further away from Kagome and Kikyo.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She watched in horror as the two demons battled.  
"Why do you care for that half demon so much?" Kikyo said, looking at Kagome from a distance.  
"Wha.. what..?" Kagome was stunned by her question. "What do you mean?"  
"I can tell you hold feelings for him inside of yourself. Do you love the half demon, Inuyasha?"  
"Of course not!" Kagome cried, blushing. She looked to where Inuyasha stood fighting. He hadn't heard.  
"Then why do you care wither or not he lives or dies?"  
"Because he's my friend! Wouldn't you care if he died?"  
Kikyo gave Kagome a cold stare. "Maybe at one time, I would have cared. But to him, I am nothing but the walking dead. This body is nothing but a clay shell with part of my soul incased in it."  
"That's not true! Inuyasha loved you! And I'm sure he still does."  
"It does not matter now. He is still a half demon, and I a wondering soul." She turned away to look at the fight, a sad expression on her face. "Things can never be like they were. Naraku made sure of that."  
Kagome felt pity for the priestess. She felt as if it was her fault, if only just a little, that Kikyo had been reborn. It was her soul that brought the clay figure of the Priestess back to life.   
"Please do not pity me," Kikyo said still watching the fight. She paused, then turned her head to look at her. "He loves you, now."  
  
Kagome blushed. She had nothing to say to that. She turned back to watch Inuyasha. *Inuyasha.. it's all my fault we got into this battle.. I'm sorry*  
  
She waited and watched for her chance to help him.  
***  
Flash Back  
***  
  
"It's almost lunch time, Inuyasha. Aren't we going to find some place to stop and eat?" Kagome walked behind Inuyasha with Shippo on her shoulders.  
  
"Yah. I'm hungry, too," Shippo said, rubbing his little belly.  
  
"Yah, well... we have a long way to go yet. We have to meet Miroku and Sango by tonight. We'll be late if we stop." Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kagome.  
  
"Yah, I guess your right," Kagome said. She smiled. "But that's ok! Because I brought along some snack foods!" She dug around in her bag as they walked.  
  
"Did you bring some of those thin fried potatoes, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded at the little Kitsune. "Sure did. Now if I can only find them."  
  
Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at her. "What about those noodle things? Ramen?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him. "Hungry, Inuyasha?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
Inuyasha F'eed. "No." He went back to looking straight a head again.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Alright then. Don't eat."  
  
"I won't!" he turned around and yelled.  
  
"You don't have to yell, ya know. I'm standing right here."  
  
"I'm not yelling," he yelled again.  
  
Shippo covered his ears. "Inuyasha! Not so loud!"   
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said sweetly. "SIT!"   
  
Kagome left Inuyasha in the dirt as she walked away looking smug. "I guess that'll teach him."  
  
"Kagome-chan," Shippo cried with his mouth full of Chips. "Look! It's Kikyo's demons!" Straight ahead of her was in fact 3 of Kikyo's soul snatchers.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. She turned around to see him pulling himself out of the dirt.   
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. "It's Kikyo's alright. She's around here somewhere." He ran past Kagome and followed the soul snatchers.   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him. "Wait!"   
  
But the half-demon did no such thing. He kept going ignoring Kagome's cry.   
  
Kagome's heart split in two. "There he goes again, chasing Kikyo," she said in a sad voice. "Oh well." She tried not to show how much it affected her. Inuyasha did this every time Kikyo was around. *Doesn't he realize how much he hurts me?* she thought. "Lets get going, Shippo."  
  
Shippo blinked in surprised. "Aren't we going after Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Not this time."  
  
"But why, Kagome?" Shippo jumped down to the ground.   
  
"What if something happens to him? What if she tries to take him to hell with her again?"  
  
Kagome looked in the direction Inuyasha had gone. "I don't think she'll do that today, Shippo. Lets just say it's a feeling I have."  
  
Shippo nodded. "If you say so." He looked around. "Which way were we going?"  
  
"It's this way, I think." Kagome started walking in the direction they had been going. Then her senses kicked in. She shot her head up and look to the side.   
  
"What is it?" Shippo asked. He sniffed the air. "It's a demon."  
  
"With a Shikon Shard." Kagome took an arrow out and readied her bow. "Get ready Shippo. Inuyasha isn't with us this time." *Where are you, Inuyasha?* Kagome was nervous.   
***  
  
"Kikyo," Inuyasha said when he spotted the priestess walking down the road.  
  
Kikyo glanced up and stopped in her tracks. "Inuyasha. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should be asking you that." Inuyasha didn't make a move. "Kikyo..." her name trailed off his lips.   
  
"Were you looking for me, Inuyasha?" she asked, pausing to look at him with her beautiful eyes. "Have you decided that she isn't enough?"   
  
Inuyasha, of course, knew she was talking about Kagome. "What are you talking about? Kagome isn't enough for what?"  
  
Kikyo gave a sad smile. "Tell me, Inuyasha. Do you really care for my reincarnation more rather then me?"  
  
"It was nothing to do with you, Kikyo! I have to protect you and Kagome. I owe my life to the both of you!"  
  
"She's more then just a shard detector, isn't she? I can very well find the shards as easily as she can, yet, you choose her over me." She paused. "You love her, don't you?"  
  
"Don't be stupid!" he cried. "She... she's just a friend."  
  
Kikyo slowly approached Inuyasha and starred up into his golden eyes. "Do you love her only because she resembles me, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned. He gabbed Kikyo's shoulders in both hands startling her. He looked down into her hypnotic eyes. "She is nothing like you are. She isn't as beautiful as you, or as powerful as you. You are you, Kikyo, and she is Kagome. Kaede showed me that."  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kikyo said under her breath. "If you truly love me, then come to Hell with me where we can be together forever."  
  
"Kikyo..." Inuyasha was lost her in eyes. But something in the back of his mind made him remember someone else. *Kagome* he thought.   
  
Then, to break Inuyasha out of his trance, he heard a blood-chilling scream. *Kagome!* Inuyasha let Kikyo go and backed away a few steps. He turned in the direction of the scream. "Kagome!" He took off, then, leaving Kikyo starring after him.   
  
"Inuyasha...you may fight the truth, but I can see it. You choose her again over me." Kikyo sighed and started to walked in the same direction. She wanted to see what was going on, and interfere if possible.  
***  
In the Present  
***  
  
If Kagome had run instead of trying to ward of Shesshomaru they wouldn't have gotten into this mess. Kagome watched as the two brothers fought against each other. Inuyasha had the Tetsusaiga out and was pushing forward, trying to get a good strike in with his precious sword. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, kept the brother of the Tetsusaiga, the Tenseiga, sheathed, knowing it was useless in a battle. Instead, he used his poison claws and whip.  
  
Inuyasha dodged an attack. He jumped back just before Sesshoumaru's whip hit ground. Inuyasha swung his blade over his shoulder. *Where is it?* Inuyasha thought as we looked for the dark aura that enabled Tetsusaiga's attack. "There!" he cried, and swung the sword, the good and the bad aura hitting each other. "CUTTIN WIND!"   
  
Sesshoumaru pulled the Tenseiga out of the sheath and held it up to block the blast. The Tenseiga took most of the blow, protecting Sesshoumaru for the most part. The demon was thrown back and landed on his back many yards away. He tried to sit up, but slumped back into the ground defeated.  
  
"Hah!" Inuyasha boasted. "Your no match for me, Sesshoumaru, even with a shard of the Shikon Jewel."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. "No half breed is going to defeat me." He pushed himself to his feet and flew at Inuyasha, his claws extended. Inuyasha was caught off guard and was struck. Sesshoumaru's poison claws went right through Inuyasha's shoulder.   
  
Inuyasha staggered back, holding his injured arm. "Why you!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.   
  
"Get back!" he ordered. "This is my fight!"  
  
"But your hurt!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Leave him be," Kikyo said.   
  
"Don't you even care what happens to him?! If you ever loved him then you would!" Kagome's eyes started to fill with tears. "I don't want him to hurt because of me!"  
  
Inuyasha heard what she said. He sniffed the air. *Tears?* he thought. He looked at Kagome and saw a glimmer in her eyes. *Is she crying... over me?*  
  
"Damnit," he cursed to himself. *I made her cry again*  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sesshoumaru attack. Inuyasha jumped back at the last second, avoiding the attack.  
  
"Pay attention to the battle in front of you. Not with the battle in your mind." Sesshoumaru smiled evilly. "You really do take after our father. A demon that loves a human. How pitiful."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Shut up!" Ignoring the pain in his shoulder he attacked. He swung Tetsusaiga.   
  
Sesshoumaru jumped out of the way and swung his whip forward. Inuyasha once again dodged it by jumping high into the air. On his way down, he brought the Tetsusaiga over his head and swung. He missed and hit the ground. Sesshoumaru laughed while Inuyasha cursed.   
  
Kagome looked back and forth between the two brothers. Each was injured, but they still had a lot of fight in them. To her, they were equal. Inuyasha was protecting her and Kikyo from the demon, while Sesshoumaru was aiming at getting the Tetsusaiga, as he usually did. Only this time, he had a shard on him.   
  
Then is dawned on her. *Sesshoumaru has a jewel fragment, but still, both of them are equal. If Inuyasha could just...* She turned to look at Sesshoumaru. The jewel fragment was in his new arm. *Just like last time* she thought. She sighed. *Don't the bad guys ever get tired of the same old tricks?*  
  
"Inuyasha!" she shouted.   
  
"Now what!" he yelled, obviously annoyed at being disturbed while in a battle.   
  
"We know he has a jewel shard! But the two of you are equal right now. If you just..." She never finished her sentence. Inuyasha smiled knowing what she meant.   
  
"If I get rid of the shard, I get rid of his power." Inuyasha smiled.   
  
"It won't be that easy," Sesshoumaru stated. He jumped backward, almost floating slowly to the ground.   
  
When he landed Inuyasha raised his sword. "You running away now?" he sneered.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled evilly. "I don't think you see the situation your in, little brother."  
  
Kagome looked over at Kikyo then realized what Sesshoumaru was saying. "No..." she said under her breath.  
  
Inuyasha's sensitive ears heard her whispear that little word. He was confused. But, as Sesshoumaru started to raise both his hands (yes... even his replaced demon arm), Inuyasha's eyes widened. He saw it now.  
  
When Sesshoumaru had jumped back, he had landed dead smack between Kagome and Kikyo, putting him in the middle. Sesshoumaru raised each hand at a girl.  
  
"Now you choose, Inuyasha. You are very much like our father. You love humans. Now you get to choose which human you want to save." Sesshoumaru's smile faded as he got serious.  
  
"Wha.. What..!?" Inuyasha cried. "Sesshoumaru! You're a coward! Hiding behind two innocent women!"   
  
Kikyo looked sadly up at Inuyasha. "Inu... yasha..." she whispered. She knew she was in arms reach of Sesshoumaru's whips. He could kill her.  
  
But Kagome knew the same thing. Her lower lip trembled. She looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," she whispered.   
  
Inuyasha stood still as if paralyzed. He looked at Kikyo. Her face was saddened. Her eyes were downcast as she seemed to stare at his feet. Her hair blew lightly in the wind.   
  
He looked over at Kagome. She was frightened. She starred straight at him, looking into his golden eyes. She was scared, but... there was something else in the way she looked at him. Inuyasha just couldn't place what that was.  
  
He looked back at Kikyo who was now looking at him. He looked at Sesshoumaru and growled. "You bastard! How can you force me to make a decision like this!?"  
  
With arms still raised, Sesshoumaru made his whips come out and cut the air. Kagome winced as she heard the snap of them in mid air.  
  
"Inuyasha! You jerk!" she cried, not knowing what else to say. "Save me!"  
  
"What do you think I'm trying to do, wench!" he growled, annoyed that she would say such a thing.   
  
"Well, you're not trying very hard! Get me out of here!!" Kagome was hyperventilating. *Who is he going to choose? Or will we find a way to save us both?*   
  
"What do you want me to do, then! I can't choose just one of you!"  
  
"And why not!?" Kagome was panicking. The whips were getting closer.   
  
"Damnit," Inuyasha cursed. "Sesshoumaru! Fight me one to one! Leave the women out of it!"  
  
"What fun would that be, Little Brother?" He paused and smiled. "You have but a few more seconds to decide. Will you choose the walking dead over the living? Or perhaps the Reincarnation of your old love?" Sesshoumaru was enjoying this.   
  
Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. *Damn! Why did this have to happen when Miroku and Sango were away!* He mentally yelled at himself for splitting up a few days before.  
  
"Kagome! Kikyo! Get away from him! Get out of his reach!" Inuyasha shouted, moving forward.  
  
Kagome took a step back hoping Sesshoumaru wouldn't notice.  
  
"Don't move!" Sesshoumaru lashed his whip out and hit Kagome on the leg. She cried in pain and fell to her knees. "This is what happens when you disobey me."  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. Ignoring his brother, he ran to Kagome and cradled her in his arms. "Kagome! Are you alright?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She nodded meekly then looked down at her leg. Lucky for her, she had decided to wear jeans that day, so it kept some of the pressure of the whip off her. But, alas, the whip did get through. Her jeans were torn in a straight line across the back of her leg, and blood was oozing out of it. Kagome winced.  
  
"We have to get you back to the village," Inuyasha said. "We have to take care of this wound."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru shouted. Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome to protect her, glaring at his older brother for what he did. What was unexpected was what Inuyasha saw when he turned around.   
  
Sesshoumaru was holding Kikyo tightly around the neck with his new arm. She was trying to pull his arm away, but to no avail. "Inu.. yasha.." Kikyo said, looking at Inuyasha with sad eyes.  
  
"Let her go, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga and it roared to life.   
  
"You chose, Inuyasha. You chose the reincarnation over the real thing. You chose to be with THAT human, instead of this one? Typical," he sneered. "Like Father like Son, I guess, eh, Inuyasha?"   
  
"Let Kikyo go, you bastard!"  
  
"I don't think so." Sesshoumaru raised his clawed hand to Kikyo's throat. "Any last words, Priestess?"  
  
"Damn you," Kikyo spat. "I'd rather give up my life then have someone like you kill me." And she did just that. Kikyo's body stiffened. She gave off a light glow as the souls of the dead started to fly from her body.   
  
There were only a few at first, but more were on their way. The bright blue balls engulfed Kikyo then faded away into the sky.   
  
Sesshoumaru frowned and threw Kikyo's body to the ground in front of Inuyasha. "Take her. I have no need for her now." He looked up to the shy. "Jakan! Come. We're going now." Jakan appeared out of nowhere with their two headed flying horse-demon. Sesshoumaru jumped up and landed on its back.  
  
"Until next time, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru smiled as they flew away into the sky.  
  
"Damnit! Kikyo!" Inuyasha rushed to the fallen Priestess's side. "Kikyo! Stay with me!" Inuyasha's voice was breaking.  
  
"Inu... Yasha..?" Kikyo blinked open her eyes slowly. The color of her eyes were dull. She was loosing her life.  
  
"Kikyo! Are you alright! Kikyo!" Inuyasha was on the brink of tears.  
  
Kagome sat behind Inuyasha where she had originally been standing. She was clutching her leg. "Inuyasha.. is she..?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No."  
  
Kagome nodded. She tried to stand up, but with a cry, fell back to the ground. She couldn't walk, let alone stand by herself.  
  
"You idiot!" Inuyasha yelled at her, looking at her to make sure she was alright. "Stay there and don't move. You're going to hurt yourself."  
  
"Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned his head to listen to what Kikyo had to say. "This is it. I'll be going to hell, now."  
  
"No!" Inuyasha cried. "You can't, Kikyo. You can't leave me."  
  
Kikyo shook her head slowly. "I have no choice. I have no more souls to sustain me. And the part of my soul I did take back from her won't do it." She looked sadly up at Inuyasha. "If you wish me to live, then I must have the rest of her soul."  
  
"Then she will die!" Inuyasha said.   
  
Kagome listened carefully to their conversation. She was scared. *Inuyasha wouldn't do that to me, would he?*  
  
"Why can't you just call your soul snatchers and have them bring you more souls?"  
  
"I don't have enough power to control them anymore. I wouldn't be able to wait that long anyway." She closed her eyes. A slight whisper escaped her lips that only Inuyasha could hear. "She loves you...like I once did." Her body went limp.  
  
Inuyasha stiffened. "Kikyo..." A pause. "KIKYO!"  
***  
***  
  
Kagome cried. She had her legs pulled together against her chest and she just cried. And she felt bad for it, too.  
  
After Kikyo died, what little soul she had taken from Kagome lifted into the air and   
reentered her body. Kikyo's clay body no longer had life. She had died, but in a way, she has also been reborn, within Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything to her as he picked up Kikyo's body. He just walked away, into the forest, ignoring the fact that Kagome was badly injured. That's what had made Kagome break down in tears.  
  
She couldn't stand it anymore. Yes, he did choose her, kinda, when he ran to her to make sure she was alright. But he also chose Kikyo when he left with her body instead of taking care of Kagome.  
  
*I'm being selfish* Kagome thought as she cried. *He just wants to bury Kikyo's remains* Yes, another part of her was telling her something different. *If he really cared for you, why isn't he rushing you to the nearest village to take care of that wound?*  
  
*Because he just can't leave her body laying out in the middle of the road!* she argued with herself.   
  
*So burying the body of the dead is more important then making sure you stay alive?*  
  
*No! That's not true! He loved her! He has to say his final good byes. Just think what he's going through right now!*  
  
Kagome shook her head, bringing more pain to her shaking body. "No... no... No!" she shouted at herself. Her crying increased. She was sobbing.  
  
"Kagome." It was his voice. It was filled with pain. "Lets go. You need to see about getting your leg healed."  
  
Kagome knew he could smell her tears. She knew he heard her crying. And yet, he didn't ask her about it. He didn't acknowledge her sadness. He just wanted to go. Maybe just to get away from this place.  
  
Kagome nodded. She took a deep breath of air and pulled her arms away from her face. She didn't look up at him, though. She kept her head down to keep him from looking at her tear stained cheeks.   
  
He grabbed her by the arms and helped her up. She winced and stood on her uninjured leg. He offered his back to her so that she might climb on so that could move at a faster pace.   
  
Inuyasha paused looking around. "Hey," he said, almost sounding normal. "Where's Shippo?"  
  
Kagome blinked. "He went looking for you just before Sesshoumaru attacked me. Didn't he find you?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No." He sniffed the air. "This way." Inuyasha took off following Shippo's scent. It went straight down the trail they had originally been following.   
  
They ran for only a few minutes before they spotted the form of a large fire-cat demon flying through the air. Inuyasha skidded to a stop as they met them.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango cried, jumping off Kirara to tend to her friend. "What happened? Are you hurt?"  
  
Inuyasha set Kagome down but still hung onto her. She needed the support.  
  
Kagome nodded. "My leg. It's not too bad through. Most of the bleeding has stopped."  
  
Miroku jumped down off of Kirara. "Lady Kagome. Did Sesshoumaru do this to you?"  
  
Kagome nodded as the little orange ball of fluff jumped over Kirara's shrinking form and landed in her arms. "Kagome! I was so scared!"  
  
"Hi, Shippo. I see you went to get reinforcements." Kagome hugged the little Kitsune.  
  
"Hai! I knew Inuyasha was with Kikyo, and I could smell Kirara not to far off!"  
  
"You did a good job, Shippo." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Come on," Sango said, taking Kagome from Inuyasha. "Let's get you on Kirara. You need to see the healer immediately."   
  
Kagome nodded and was led to Kirara, who transformed into her large demon form. Kirara kneeled down and Sango helped her on. "Thanks," Kagome smiled, wincing.  
  
"So, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Care to tell me what's troubling you?"  
  
"Go away, Monk," Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"How did I know you were going to say that?" Miroku sighed and walked over to Kirara and the girls. "So are we ready to go?"  
  
Sango nodded. "I think so. Kagome?"  
  
Kagome nodded. She looked up at Inuyasha who had this hands in his sleeves and was looking at the ground. "Inuyasha? You ready?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her. Even though she was hurt, her brown eyes still glowed. *Is it because of the tears?* he wondered. He shook his head. "Go on without me. I'll catch up."  
  
"That's what started this whole thing," Miroku stated.  
  
"No," Kagome interrupted before Inuyasha could say anything. "It's ok. Let's leave him for a while."  
  
Miroku got her meaning and nodded. "Alright." He turned back to Inuyasha. We'll meet you up at the next village, alright? We'll be there until you return." He nodded to the half demon and climbed on Kirara with the others. Shippo bounded up and landed on top of Kirara's head.   
  
Kirara walked up to Inuyasha and nuzzled his hand.   
  
"We'll see you soon, OK, Inuyasha?" Kagome said smiling.  
  
He only nodded as he looked into her eyes.   
  
"Then we're off!" Sango cried, and Kirara leaped into the air.   
  
Inuyasha watched as they flew up into the sky toward the village. "Kikyo..." he whispered. "Kagome..." 


	2. Lost in Thought

Hi, and welcome back to Chapter 2. I'm your host for this story, Sil Sil. A lot of you were wondering if the first chapter was just a one-shot, of if I was going to make a second chapter. Well, here's the second chapter for you.   
  
Lets recap- Shesshomaru and Inuyasha got into another battle, but this time Kikyo AND Kagome were involved. Shesshomaru hurt Kagome and Inuyasha ran to her side, therefore "choosing" her over Kikyo. Shesshomaru grabbed Kikyo and was going to kill her, but she told Shesshomaru that she would rather kill herself then be killed by him. So she let loose all the stolen souls and her body was pretty much empty except foe the part of the soul she still had left over from Kagome. Not having enough power to call her soul snatchers, and Inuyasha not wanting to have to give Kikyo the remainder of Kagome's soul, she died. The soul went back into Kagome. Miroku and Sango appear after Shippo ran to fetch them. They take Kagome to the village to be healed.  
  
******  
  
Past vs. Future: Inuyasha's love  
  
******  
  
Chapter 2: Lost in Thought  
  
"That should do it," the healer said whipping his hands on his legs. He stood up. "Your leg should be fully healed in about two weeks, but you should be able to stand within the next two days or so."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Thank you."  
  
Miroku also nodded to the healer. "Now lets talk about payment, shall we? When we arrived I sensed a dark cloud of evil..." Miroku's voice trailed off as the old man and the monk walked through the door to discuss business.  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Shippo sweat dropped.  
  
"He's at it again," Sango sighed.  
  
"Yah, but at least its free food, housing, and he did fix my leg!" Kagome replied happily. Her happy wide eyes narrowed as she turned her head away. She didn't want to Sango to see that she was actually sad.   
  
*Inuyasha...* Kagome's eyes dulled over and little sparkles of tears seeped out from the corners. *Inuyasha... where are you?*  
  
"Kagome," Sango said softly, sensing her friend's sad figure. "Want to talk about it?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "When Miroku comes back. I'll tell you guys everything."  
  
Sango nodded. "Why don't you get some rest now? Dinner will be served shortly."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Thanks Sango." She tried to smile for the older girl.  
  
Sango only nodded. "Kirara, stay here with Kagome, ok?" Her little cat friend nodded. "Come on Shippo. Lets go see about dinner."  
  
The kitsune nodded. He bounded to the door then turned to look at Kagome. "You're going to be alright here with Kirara, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome nodded with a smile. "I'll be fine Shippo. I think I'm just going to rest."  
  
"Ok. We'll be back soon then." Sango lifted the flap that was the door and the two exited.  
  
"Well, Kirara, it's just you and me now."   
  
Kagome reached over to pat the little demon on the head. She made her little squeaky sounds then started to purr. She laid down beside Kagome her tails wrapped around her little body. Kagome smiled and laid down to rest.   
  
****  
  
*She loves you...like I once did.* Kikyo's words echoed through Inuyasha's head. Those were her last words.   
  
It was getting dark. Inuyasha sat in a tree over looking the village that the others had gone to take refuge at. He could smell Kagome's scent and knew she was asleep. He no longer smelled fresh blood, which was a good sign.  
  
*Kagome* Inuyasha folded his hands inside is Fire-rat kimono. He just starred down his clothed hands, thinking.  
  
*Do you really love me, Kagome? Was the love Kikyo had for me also reincarnated into you?*  
  
*If Kikyo's soul was reincarnated into Kagome, then Kagome is Kikyo, right? She looks like Kikyo, smells kinda like Kikyo, but... her attitude is not like Kikyo's* he reminded himself.   
  
He was fighting a war in his head he wasn't sure if he could win.   
  
*I did love Kikyo once. She was the only one who ever treated me like an equal. She wanted me to be a part of her life.*  
  
*But she also wanted you to use the Shikon Jewel to become human* he argued. *She didn't accept you for what you were. Kagome does.*  
  
*That's.... true.* A single statement. *She doesn't care that I'm a half demon. Kikyo... she said Kagome loves me, then does she love me as a half demon that I am?*  
  
*Do I love Kagome? Kikyo and Kagome may look similar, but both are completely different! Kikyo was always distant and quiet. She never took things to the extreme. Kagome, on the other hand, is always cheerful and full of life. Nothing like Kikyo's was*  
  
*And remember, Kikyo's gone for good now. Only Kagome remains.*  
  
*Only Kagome...* Inuyasha raised his fist and slammed it against the tree, shaking the leaves off so they fell around him and to the ground.   
  
"Damnit! Why can't I think straight!"  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku said walking up.   
  
Inuyasha looked down in surprise at the monk. He didn't even sense he was coming. "What do you want?"  
  
"To talk," Miroku stated simply.  
  
"I don't want to talk." Inuyasha folded his hands together again and turned his head away from Miroku.  
  
Miroku sighed. He sat down against the tree trunk and rested his staff over his legs. "If you don't wish to talk, then at least listen to what I have to say."  
  
Inuyasha "pfft" but didn't say anything.  
  
Miroku closed his eyes and went ahead, knowing Inuyasha would listen. "Kagome told us what happened. I'm sorry, Inuyasha." He was quiet for a few moments, then he continued. "What happened throughout Kikyo's life has been nothing but a tragedy."  
  
Inuyasha interrupted. "Pfft... you think?"  
  
Miroku ignored him. "It was because of Naraku that all this has happened. He planned Kikyo's death, but if she hadn't died, then Kagome would never have born as who she is today. She would never have come to this time to search for the fragments of the jewel, and you wouldn't have fallen in love with her."  
  
Inuyasha was silent, so Miroku continued.  
  
"It was the fault of this witch-demon that Kikyo's body was revived from clay, and also her fault that she took Kagome's soul and put it inside of Kikyo. It was because Kikyo still lived that your feelings for the both of them rose.   
  
"You owed your life to Kikyo because her life was taken from her, but, on the other hand, she was reborn as a different person. Kikyo would have still had her life, inside of Kagome, and she would have been free to love you as Kagome, if she had never been resurrected.   
  
"But things never work out how we want them. Kikyo lived and so did Kagome. You had to protect Kagome to get the shards. But Kikyo could also have easily helped you, but instead, you wanted Kagome to be there, and not Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "That's because Kikyo was trying to take me to hell with her. She should have never been reborn, she should have never been resurrected. She should have stayed dead."  
  
"And you should have remained pinned to a tree," Miroku pointed out. "Everything happens for a reason, but we also try to fix or solve the situation to suit us better." Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha. We all know how much you care for Lady Kagome. You may try to hide it, but we still see it. Kagome on the other hand, still thinks you're in love in Kikyo, and that's all who you can ever love.  
  
"When she told us what happened, she broke down in tears. She told us that instead of taking care of her injuries, you turned and tried to comfort Kikyo, then went a and buried her body, leaving Kagome alone. She understood that you needed to do it, but it doesn't lift the pain off her shoulders. She thinks you cared more for Kikyo then her."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the monk. "You mean she was crying because she thought I didn't care? Well I came back for her, didn't I?"  
  
Miroku nodded. "She knows, and she feels bad for feeling that way. But, Inuyasha, you have to understand. Any woman would feel that way if the man they loved left them on the side of the road injured, to take care of his past love." Miroku paused. "Is any of this making since to you?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and glanced up at the house Kagome slept in. "Are you saying she loves me, and that's why she cried?"  
  
Miroku nodded, then sighed. "How many times have you seen Kagome cry, or saddened, or hurt, because you did something she thought was wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha winced. "I dunno.. a lot, I guess."  
  
"Whenever you were with Kikyo, Kagome hurt. Whenever you got hurt in battle trying to protect her, she got hurt. You try to protect her, but in the end, she's always hurt. Maybe not physically, but mentally.  
  
"Is she not the one that broke you out of Kikyo's spell when she tried to take you to hell with her? Is Kagome not the one that sent us all out on this journey for the shards? Does she not help you in battle? Everything Lady Kagome does is because of you. She could turn around and go home and never return. But she doesn't. She always comes back to look for the shards. To help you, Inuyasha, become the full demon that you keep telling us you want to be."  
  
Miroku took a deep breath. He waited for Inuyasha's response.  
  
Minutes went by without anyone saying anything. Finally, Inuyasha spoke up. "Kagome hurts because of me, because she loves me." It wasn't a question, but a statement.  
  
Miroku nodded. "So what are you going to do about?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Mine and Kikyo's love was 50 years ago. That's past. Kagome is here and now, but also the future."  
  
Miroku nodded again. He noticed that he had done a lot of that that evening.  
  
"Miroku?"   
  
The monk opened one eye and looked up at Inuyasha. "Hmm?"  
  
"Kagome is FROM the future. Even if we wanted to be together, how could we?"  
  
"Miroku sighed and stood up facing him. "I see only three things can come of this. It is a very delicate situation, one you will have to work out with Lady Kagome." He paused. "You, Inuyasha, after the jewel pieces are collected, can do whatever you want with the jewel. Kagome is collecting them for you, after all. You can become a full demon, or you can become human, or you can do something else.   
  
"If you choose to become demon, who knows what will happen. Like I've said before, I think you wouldn't be able to control yourself and eventually become like Shesshomaru.  
  
"If you choose to do something else with the jewel, then you might be able to persuade Kagome to stay here in our time with you. I don't know how well she would take that, though, seeing her family is back in her time.  
  
"And if you do choose to use the jewel to become human, you can go to Kagome's world where there are no demons and live with her there."  
  
Inuyasha pondered everything the monk had told him. "And.. what if she doesn't love me?"  
  
Miroku smacked himself in the forehead. "If that is true, and me and Sango, and Kaede are wrong about her, then we will just collect the rest of the jewels and Kagome will go home to her own time."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. He understood everything.  
  
"It's getting late. I think I'll be heading back now. Good Night, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha nodded to the monk and Miroku walked back to the village.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and leaned against the tree. "Kagome... I'm sorry... for always hurting you. I didn't know." A single tear slid down his cheek as he looked up at sliver of the crescent moon.   
  
A few more days and it would be a New Moon. He would confront her then.  
  
***  
  
Well... ? What did you guys think? I know.. no action in this one.. but a lot of things were sorted out for Inuyasha. I think he's gotten over Kikyo now, don't you?   
  
Where is this story going?? I honestly don't know. So if you have any ideas, let me know. Otherwise I think I'll keep writing gibberish just to make the story longer.   
  
R&R Please!! 


	3. New Moon

There's not a whole lot of people reviewing my story! Does that mean no one is reading it!!! I'm sad... but.. I must continue anyway... for myself. That... and I'm just bored and need something to do. So here's my next attempt to write another chapter.  
  
*****  
  
Past vs. Future: Inuyasha's Love  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 3: New Moon  
  
Three days had passed since Miroku had that man-to-man talk with Inuyasha. And in those three days the group was on their journey back to Inuyasha's Forest and Kaede's village.   
  
Kagome rode Kirara most of the way home, with Sango sitting behind her to keep the injured girl from falling. Miroku kept the pace up pretty well. He was fast for a monk, and a human at that. Shippo rode on Inuyasha's shoulder. The two were getting along fine since there was very little talking on their trip home.   
  
Inuyasha only spoke when he had to tell them what they were going to do next. If it was Eating or sleeping, or running or walking. Kagome and Sango made light conversation on Kirara, talking mostly about Kagome's time and the things girls liked to do there. Miroku would butt into their conversation every once in a while to ask stupid questions about the girls in Kagome's time. Sango usually gave the monk a good whack when he asked questions. Shippo was unusually quiet. When he wasn't riding on Inuyasha's shoulder, he was in Kagome's lap sleeping. They encountered no trouble on those three days.  
  
They reached the edge of Inuyasha's forest on the third day, the night of the New Moon. Inuyasha was glad they had made it before nightfall and with a few hours to spare.   
  
"Looks like we're home," Miroku said as they entered the forest.   
  
"I'm glad," Kagome said. "Now maybe I can go home and take a hot bath and relax for once. This trip has really made me tense."  
  
"I just want to lay down and sleep," Shippo whined from Inuyasha's shoulder. "I feel terrible."  
  
"You haven't walked at all since we started home," Inuyasha said, startling everyone. "So stop complaining."  
  
Shippo's face fell. He turned and jumped on Kirara's head then went down into Kagome's lap. "He's being mean."  
  
"That must mean he's almost normal," Sango said smiling. "Eh, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha just grunted. "Whatever." He adjusted his arms in his Kimono and continued to stare straight ahead. *If she goes home,* he thought, *then how will I tell her?* His face tensed in concentration as he thought about it.  
  
"Eh, I see you have returned," Kaede said, Inuyasha almost running into her as he thought. She stood up with a basket full of herbs. "Kagome, child. What happened to ye?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "It's a long story."  
  
Kaede nodded, knowing that Kagome meant it wasn't suppose to be spoken in the presence of someone. "Well come, child. Let me take a look at the leg. And the rest of ye, you must come rest yourselves. You've been gone some time."  
  
They all nodded and Kaede led them to the village. Inuyasha stayed to the back of the group, and when he didn't think they were watching him, he took off to the God Tree.   
  
Sango helped Kagome off Kirara. She tested her leg against the ground and found that she could now stand by herself. She was limping, but most the pain had faded in the few days. She looked around for Inuyasha. When she couldn't find him, she spoke up. "Where... is Inuyasha?"  
  
Kaede was already walking into her house. "I think Inuyasha might have gone to the God Tree." She stopped her walk into the house. "Something terrible must have happened. Come inside all of you, and tell me of these events."  
  
Kagome nodded. Kirara returned to her little kitten form and everyone followed Kaede into the large room. Sitting on the fire was a large pot that Kaede cooked her stew in. She grabbed a few bowls and started to hand the delicious stew around.  
  
"Eat. And rest, as ye tell me what has happened." She handed the last bowl to Kagome who took it gratefully.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lade Kaede," Miroku spoke. "But a tragedy has occurred. The young priestess Kikyo has finally left this world of the living."  
  
Kaede nodded as she took a bite of her stew. "This is an unexpected event. Tell me, monk, what did happen to my older sister?"  
  
"From what Kagome tells me, Inuyasha's brother, Shesshomaru threatened to take her life, so she took her own instead, by releasing her stolen souls."  
  
Kaede turned to address Kagome. "Is this true, Child?"  
  
Kagome nodded sadly. "Inuyasha ran off because we saw one of Kikyo's soul snatchers, then Shesshomaru showed up and I tried to defend myself. Inuyasha came back, with Kikyo, and he gave Inuyasha the choose of me or Kikyo."  
  
"And he chose you, I see."  
  
Kagome nodded. "I guess. I mean... I don't really think he was choosing me when he saved me. See... Shesshomaru hit my leg and Inuyasha ran over to see if I was alright. That's when he grabbed Kikyo." She looked down at the bowl of stew in her hands, now depressed.  
  
"Ie.. it's alright, child. Kikyo was never meant to wonder the Earth after her death. It's better this way." Kaede looked down at the ground. She seemed sad.   
  
"I just feel so bad," Kagome said. "I mean... Inuyasha left me to bury her body... and... and I felt rejected for him just leaving me there hurt." She started to break down in snobs. "I just feel so bad." She clutched her hands in her face and cried.  
  
"Shh.. it's alright, Child. There is no reason to feel bad. It is nothing but the love you have for Inuyasha that was tearing you apart like this. And love is not a bad thing, remember."  
  
Kagome nodded, her tears coming to a still. "I'm sorry, Kaede. I didn't even think how you must feel about it."  
  
Kaede shook her head. "Kikyo died 50 years ago. I was sad then, but I got over her death. She did not die the other day, though. She just went back to where she belonged, inside you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome nodded and whipped her tears on her sleeve. She turned to Sango. "Can you do me a favor?"  
  
Sango nodded. "Go get Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yah. And can you tell him I'll be going home, soon?"  
  
Sango nodded and stood up. "I'll be back in a while then to see you off."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Thanks, Sango."  
  
"That's what friends are for." She winked at Kagome and left the hut.  
  
"Tonight is the night of the New Moon," Kaede said when Sango had left.  
  
Kagome looked at Kaede in surprise. "It is? So soon?"  
  
The old priestess nodded. "Ey. Maybe ye should ask Inuyasha to go with you back home. I know he worries."  
  
Kagome nodded with a smile. "I think I'll do that. Thanks, Kaede."  
  
"It's no problem child. Now must you get ready to go back?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "I need to get all my stuff I left here."  
  
"I will help ye." The two women started to pack Kagome's belongings.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha walked up to the God Tree. This was the place Kikyo had cursed him to sleep for 50 years, originally meant for eternity. The tree had meant nothing before Inuyasha was pinned to it. It was just a tree. Now it was the all mighty God Tree that Kagome's family watched over in her time.  
  
*It was because of me that they love this tree,* Inuyasha thought. *The very tree that reminds me of Kikyo's betrayal.*  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he jumped up the over grown roots. He placed his clawed hand on the hole in the tree, where the arrow had pinned him.  
  
*Only Kagome had the power to release me from that prison. The person that holds the soul of Kikyo.* He shook his head violently to clear his thoughts.  
  
"Stop thinking these things!" he yelled at himself. "Kikyo is not Kagome, and Kagome is not Kikyo. They are two different people!" He banged his head against the tree in frustration.   
  
After his fit Inuyasha sat on the uprooted roots with his back against the trunk. His eyes sparkled with tears, but he refused to let them go. He was in depression.   
  
Inuyasha knew what he had to do about Kagome. He had to confess his feelings. He had to tell her that Kikyo didn't matter. Sure, he still had feelings for the dead priestess when she was born from the clay, but he no longer felt love for Kikyo. Not since she had betrayed them and hurt Kagome, taking the Shikon Jewel from her. Kagome never did tell him exactly what happened, or what was wrong with her. But he had an idea now. She was hurt, probably of what Kikyo had said to her. Well... he knew he had to fix any doubts in her mind.   
  
The only reason he buried Kikyo was because he owed her that. He knew Kagome would be OK for a few minutes while he was busy doing it. He didn't think he would have hurt her so much. It pained him to know he was the reason she was crying. He mentally slapped himself.   
  
*Why am I so stupid as to not realize that I hurt her all the time!?* he yelled in his mind.   
  
"Inuyasha. Being mad at yourself isn't going to help the situation any better."  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see Sango walking toward him. "What do you want?" he growled.  
  
Sango just smiled. "Kagome sent me to find you. She wanted me to tell you she's going home now."  
  
Inuyasha "pfft" and turned his head to the side. "So what? She's hurt... she should go home."  
  
"You know," Sango started climbing up the roots to meet Inuyasha, "you've had a very bad attitude lately. I understand how you feel because my whole family was killed by Naraku, but that's no reason to go around giving attitude to everyone that tries to help you." She sat down on a root just below him.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. "And what do you want me to do? The person I loved just died."  
  
Sango nodded. "Realize that the word 'loved' was used in past tense. We all know you love Kagome, Inuyasha. You don't have to hide it. It's obvious to everyone BUT Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Now your sounding like Miroku."  
  
Sango smiled. "So his little talk with you got through, then?"  
  
"Maybe," he said softly, thinking about what Miroku has said.  
  
"Look, Inuyasha," Sango said. "Tonight it the New Moon. Kagome is going back to her time. Why don't you go with her and stay there for a few days just to make sure everything is alright. And once she's better you two can come back and we can continue our journey." She paused. "And hopefully by the time you get back things will have changed between you two."  
  
Inuyasha starred at her dumbly. He blinked. "I didn't think of that."  
  
"Of course not. That's why I'm here." She smiled.   
  
Inuyasha did a rare thing and grinned. He stood up and jumped to the ground. He looked back up at a surprised Sango. "Thanks." Then he took off running at full speed toward the village.   
  
He raced by the wheat fields, passed the stream, and landed outside the door to Kaede's house. He lifted the flap and went in.  
  
Kagome was gone. And so was everyone else.  
  
"What the hell...?" he whispered to himself. He sniffed the air and followed Kagome's scent to the edge of the village. There she stood with Kaede, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara.   
  
She looked up from the group and spotted him. She waved him over. She was happier then usual. "Inuyasha! I'm going home now! Would you like to accompany me?"  
  
Inuyasha approached the group before nodding. "Yah. Lets go."  
  
Kagome nodded. She waved to everyone else. "I'll see you all in a few days!"  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo cried. "Please come back soon! And maybe bring some stuff that kids do in your time that I can play with!?"   
  
Kagome nodded. "Of course, Shippo! I'll bring you something to keep you occupied. Ok?"  
  
"Yah!" He hopped into her arms and gave her a big hug. Inuyasha glared at him for holding Kagome for too long and the little kitsune repositioned himself on the ground.  
  
"Miroku, please tell Sango I'll see her later. I was going to wait, but my leg is throbbing."  
  
He nodded. "She will be mad you left without saying good-bye, but I'm sure she'll be over it after a day or two."  
  
She nodded. "Well then. I'll see you all later! Bye!" She waved as she and Inuyasha started walking in the forest to reach the well.  
  
Both were quiet as they walked. Kagome stumbled once while they were descending the small hill to the hill. She fell into Inuyasha who caught her.  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
"I'll be ok," she said, continuing to limp to the well. Inuyasha had other plans, though. He went behind her and picked her up bridal style. "Hey! Put me down!" she cried.  
  
He shook his head. "You shouldn't be walking. Your leg is still in pain and your limping. I'll carry you."  
  
Kagome sighed. She knew he was right. There was no way anyhow, that she could in and out of the well without hurting herself further. *Besides,* she thought, *It's not like he hasn't carried me before.*  
  
She didn't protest as he made is way to the well and jumped in. She was on her way home, and she was glad.  
  
***  
  
Well??? What did you think? The next chapter is going to go more into their love life. I also have a song picked out. It will help Inuyasha get over his fear of telling her. Well.. until next time. Ja! 


	4. Casual Friends

It's the fourth chapter! Yah! I'm doing good! I don't have much to say, so lets get on with the story.  
  
*****  
  
Past vs. Future: Inuyasha's Love  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 4: Casual Friends  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Kagome in his arms. She just sighed as he opened the well door and brought them into the sunlight of her time.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and cringed. "Why does it always smell this bad?"  
  
Kagome gave him a puzzling look. "It's from all the cars depleting the ozone layer."  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her dumbly. "What layer?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand." She tried to reposition herself in his arms. She grumbled. "Will you put me down now, please?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he set her on the ground gently. "No one is home," he said looking at the house.  
  
Kagome turned to look at her driveway. The car was gone. "Hmm... I wonder where they went." She shrugged as she limped toward the house. "They're probably just out to dinner or ice cream or something."  
  
Kagome yawned as she entered her house. "It's good to be home." She smiled. She turned to Inuyasha. "Now, Inuyasha, I'm going to go take a hot soaking bath now. So I don't want you coming up to my room. Stay down here and watch TV or something. And when I'm done, it'll be your turn."  
  
"My turn?"  
  
"Of course. There is no way your going to stay here without bathing. So while you're in the shower I'll make dinner, OK?"   
  
Inuyasha nodded, not understanding what a shower was.   
  
"Good. Then I'll be back later. Sit down and relax, and remember, NO PEEKING!" With that she did her best to storm up the stairs. With that sentence Inuyasha went plummeting to the floor. "Oops! Sorry, Inuyasha! I didn't mean it!"  
  
He grumbled and waved her away. He smirked as he watched her. Once the spell wore off and she was out of his sight he plopped down on the couch. He had a long and tiring day, but he wasn't about to admit it to anyone.  
  
***  
  
Kagome turned the water on and added a few capfuls of bubble bath and a few oil balls to the bath. She went back into her room and grabbed her pajamas and a towel and set them on the counter, closing the bathroom door behind her.   
  
She reached up to the shelf in the bathroom and turned her CD player on. A light melody starting to play. Kagome quickly undressed and settled down into the steamy water. She sighed as she leaned her head against the back of the tub.   
  
She laid there for quite some time soaking. Then one of her favorite songs came on. It was Total Eclipse of the Heart, done originally by Bonnie Tyler. But this version was by some Japanese singer that Kagome couldn't remember the name of.   
  
The song just seemed to be appropriate. It described her life, somewhat, and Inuyasha's. She sang it, letting her heart go into it.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha was almost a sleep when he heard an upbeat melody coming from upstairs. Wanting to know what it was, he quietly went up to Kagome's room and peeked in. Her bathroom door was shut, so he just sat down on the floor to listen.  
  
He heard a beautiful voice start to sing, followed by a more clearer voice. Kagome was singing to the song. Inuyasha smiled as he listened.  
  
***  
  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a   
  
little bit lonely and you're never coming around   
  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a   
  
little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears   
  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a   
  
little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by   
  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a   
  
little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes   
  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and   
  
then I fall apart   
  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and   
  
then I fall apart   
  
--Inuyasha's eyes lowered and he looked down at the ground as she sang. He was listening to her words. She seemed to really put everything she had into singing along with the song. --  
  
--*Is this song suppose to represent everything I do...?* he thought. The song made him sad.--  
  
And I need you now tonight   
  
And I need you more than ever   
  
And if you'll only hold me tight   
  
We'll be holding on forever   
  
And we'll only be making it right   
  
Cause we'll never be wrong together   
  
Once upon a time I was falling in love   
  
But now I'm only falling apart   
  
There's nothing I can do   
  
The total eclipse of the heart   
  
--*Does she want me to be there forever, for me to hold her and never let her go?* Inuyasha would have to question her later. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued to listen.--  
  
Turnaround, Every now and then I know   
  
you'll never be the boy you always you wanted to be   
  
Turnaround, every now and then I know   
  
you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am   
  
Turnaround, every now and then I know   
  
there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you   
  
Turnaround, every now and then I know   
  
there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do   
  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and   
  
then I fall apart   
  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and   
  
then I fall apart   
  
And I need you now tonight   
  
And I need you more than ever   
  
And if you'll only hold me tight   
  
We'll be holding on forever   
  
And we'll only be making it right   
  
Cause we'll never be wrong together   
  
We can take it to the end of the line   
  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time   
  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark   
  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks   
  
I really need you tonight   
  
Forever's gonna start tonight   
  
Forever's gonna start tonight   
  
--A tear came to Inuyasha's eye. This was the second time in a few days time he had shed a tear. And it was because he loved Kagome. He could finally admit it to himself. *I love her. I love her more then anything.*--  
  
Once upon a time I was falling in love   
  
But now I'm only falling apart   
  
There's nothing I can do   
  
The total eclipse of the heart   
  
Once upon a time I was falling in love   
  
But now I'm only falling apart   
  
There's nothing I can do   
  
The total eclipse of the heart  
  
--The song ended and he could hear Kagome sighing in the bathroom. A couple seconds later he heard her weeping. His heart sank. He wouldn't make her cry anymore. He was going to do it tonight.-  
  
-- He stood up and quietly exited the room--  
  
***  
  
Kagome sighed once she had finished the song.   
  
*This song reminds me so much of us,* she thought. *But I don't think he'll ever understand.*   
  
Kagome cupped her hands to face and started to weep. She hated when she made herself cry. She hated thinking back to all the things she had seen him do with Kikyo. She hated thinking about them being together, hated thinking about the things he said to her, did to her.   
  
*He's never kissed me,* she cried. *Only Kikyo... he loves Kikyo. I'm nothing but the shard detector.* She cried even harder.   
  
When she had finished thinking her negative thoughts, she got out of the bath and dried off. She washed the tears from her face and got dressed. Her eyes were still puffy from crying. She didn't really care, just as long as Inuyasha didn't see her like this.  
  
Just thinking of him made tears swell up in her eyes. *Stop it!* she mentally yelled at herself. *Crying over him isn't going to make anything better.* But she couldn't help it. She went to her bed and crawled under the covers. She shoved her face into her soft pillow and continued to cry softly.   
  
*He can wait to bath and eat. I need to get this out of my system first* And that's what she did. She cried over Inuyasha. She cried knowing he didn't love her. She cried knowing they would never be together. She cried thinking about what she would do after all the jewel shards were collected.   
  
***  
  
It was getting darker outside. In just a few minutes he would turn human. He sighed and hit the couch pillow. *Stupid New Moon. Stupid Kikyo. Stupid me.* He was about to take his aggression out on the pillow when he heard a soft cry coming from Kagome's room. His ears perked up.   
  
"Now what is she crying about?" Inuyasha stood up from the couch and started up the stairs. As he went his white hair turned black and his demon ears disappeared. His claws and fangs retracted. He was human.  
  
He came to her door and knocked on it softly. "Kagome?"  
  
Without his demon hearing, he didn't know what she was doing.  
  
"Hold on, Inuyasha!" she called, saying it as if she had never been crying. "I'm getting dressed."  
  
"Ok." He leaned against the door and waited. He was nervous. He had to do it now. He didn't want to see her cry any more.   
  
*But what if Miroku and Sango were wrong? I don't think I could ever face her again if she rejected me*  
  
*What if...* His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome opened the door. Being only human, he lost his balance and fell backward, landing on his back on her bedroom floor.  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm so sorry!" she leaned down next to him to make sure he was alright. "You OK?"  
  
"Feh." He pushed her away and stood up, smoothing his kimono out.   
  
"Your human. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Kagome looked up at him.  
  
*Is she actually worried?* he mentally asked himself. He "feh'd" again. "I'm fine."  
  
She sighed in relief. "Well, since your fine, it your turn to take a shower."  
  
All thoughts of him confessing to her faltered at the mention of shower. "Um.. Kagome. What's a shower?"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. "It's like bath, only you stand up while the water falls over the top of you."  
  
"Like a water fall?"  
  
"Something like that. Only it doesn't come down as hard and it's hot."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Now get in there!" She started to push him into the bathroom. She showed him how to work the shower, left him a towel and clean pair of clothes (modern of course) and took his dirty laundry away. "Now get cleaned up. I'm going to clean these and start dinner."  
  
He could only nod as she shut the door behind her.  
  
He sighed. "I can fight demons and not be afraid of death, but I'm a coward when it comes to telling her how I feel." He sighed and got into the shower. Dinner would be ready soon.  
  
***  
  
Kagome hummed as she stirred the ramen. She was trying to keep a happy face for Inuyasha's sake. She didn't want to make him think anything was wrong. She had gotten most of it out of her system anyway. Well, for now at least.  
  
"Is it ready, yet?" Inuyasha asked, coming into the kitchen, a towel on his head. He was attempting to dry his hair.  
  
"Almost. Why don't you you-know down on the couch in the living room and I'll brush your hair out," she said.  
  
He stopped towel dying his head and gave her a funny look. "Huh?"  
  
"It needs to be brushed. So I'll do it for you."  
  
He shrugged. "Whatever." He turned to go sit on the couch.  
  
Kagome smiled happily. She put the ramen on simmer and followed Inuyasha into the living room, a brush in hand. "On the floor, "she said, trying to avoid the S word.   
  
He did as she asked. She sat down on the couch herself and started brushing his hair. It came out pretty well for the most part. She snagged a few knots but was able to brush them out. "Ya know, Inuyasha. You really do need a haircut. Look at these split ends!"  
  
"I like my hair long!" he yelled.   
  
She rested her hand on top of his head. "I never said you had to get it cut short, silly. Just the tips to get rid of those split ends."  
  
"Feh. Whatever."  
  
She squealed in delight. "Ok! I'll be right back." Kagome raced to the kitchen and dug through the drawer until she found the scissors. She came back and commanded Inuyasha to stand. He did and she knelt down to tip his hair. It took her less then 5 minutes. She stood up to admire her work.  
  
"I did a good job." She smiled and looked at him. His black hair was now straight and shinny. He looked gorgeous. She blushed and turned away.   
  
"Ok, I think the ramen is done now. Lets go eat."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes brightened at the mention of ramen. He followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table waiting for her to serve him.   
  
Once the bowl was in front of him he dug in. She had just sat down to eat her bowl when he finished.   
  
She crooked one eye up at him. "Done already?" He nodded. "Well.. the pan is up there if you want more." Then she went to eating her own dinner.  
  
Inuyasha got up and served himself the ramen using a weird spoon that was pointy curves in it. He sat back down and ate his second bowl. When he had finished the second bowl he thanked her.   
  
Kagome looked at him puzzled. "Your welcome, Inuyasha." She took both their bowls and started to clean the kitchen.  
  
"Do.. do you need help?" he asked, coming up behind her. "No. That's ok." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Could you do me a favor, though, and take my bag up to my room. I don't want them to know I'm home until tomorrow."  
  
He nodded. "No problem."  
  
She smiled at him. "Thanks, Inuyasha." She went back to cleaning the kitchen.   
  
He went back into the living room and found her yellow bag that he had dropped down by the couch. He picked it up and made his way up to her room. He shut the door behind him and set her bag next to her desk.   
  
He turned around to look at her room. Her bed was messy, as if she had just been in it recently. He went over and sat down on it, running his hands over her pillow. It was wet. He sighed. She had been crying on her bed earlier.  
  
He looked up at her dresser and saw something he hadn't seen in there before. He stood up and picked the object up. It was a picture of all of them back in his time. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, and himself. He sat on her bed again looking at it.  
  
*She looks so happy in it* he thought. He traced his finger over Kagome's face. "I need to tell you..."  
  
"Tell me what?" she said walking into the room.   
  
Inuyasha jumped off the bed surprised by her sudden arrival.   
  
"What is that you're holding?" she asked coming up along side him to look. "Oh, it's the picture I had Kaede take for us." She took it from his hands. She sighed and put it back on the dresser. She turned to face him. "Now what were you saying about telling me something?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and looked down at the ground. His voice grew sad. "Kagome. We need to talk." He looked up at her.   
  
She seemed shocked but she nodded. She came and sat beside him on the bed, looking down at her hands.   
  
She sighed. *I guess we had to get this over with sooner or later* she thought to herself. She closed her eyes shut tight. "Alright, Inuyasha. I'm listening."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her afraid of what to say, and how to say it. He took a deep breath and started from the beginning.  
  
***  
  
Ain't I evil!! BAWHAHAHAHA! More to come!! Please R&R 


	5. Feelings

OK! I have a big announcement to make. This is going to be kind of a spoiler for those of you who don't know too much about the episodes that Cartoon Network has let to release, But I advise you read it anyway. The following is a quote by Inuyasha, who, after finding out that Kikyo had taken the jewel shards she stole from Kagome, she had given them to Naraku. He thinks about Kikyo, and this is what he says.  
  
"Kikyo handed Naraku the Shikon Shards."  
  
"Kikyo, Who died once."  
  
"Kikyo, who was made again from clay."  
  
"Kikyo, who hates me."  
  
"Kikyo, who tried to kill Kagome."  
  
"Where are you....."  
  
"My Kikyo."  
  
ARG! I just wanted to kill him for saying those things!!!! Kikyo does so much to him, but he still loves her!!! DIE KIKYO!!!!!!  
  
Ok..sorry.. I had to get that out of my system. Now.. on with the story.  
  
*****  
  
Past vs. Future: Inuyasha's Love  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 5: Feelings  
  
*last time*  
  
Inuyasha sighed and looked down at the ground. His voice grew sad. "Kagome. We need to talk." He looked up at her.   
  
She seemed shocked but she nodded. She came and sat beside him on the bed, looking down at her hands.   
  
She sighed. *I guess we had to get this over with sooner or later* she thought to herself. She closed her eyes shut tight. "Alright, Inuyasha. I'm listening."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her afraid of what to say, and how to say it. He took a deep breath and started from the beginning.  
  
******************  
  
"Kagome, when I first met you, you were rubbing my ears."  
  
Kagome gasped. "You knew I was doing that?"  
  
He grinned. "Yah. And it felt kinda nice. It was your touch that woke me up from that tree." He sighed. "Anyway, I hated you. you looked and smelt like Kikyo, the women who I thought had betrayed me. And to make matter worse, Keade made me help you look for the jewel shards."  
  
Kagome smiled. "She didn't make you. You knew you had to if you really wanted to become full demon."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "That, too." He took a breath. "I owed Kikyo a lot. She had died hating me. I had died hating her, sorta. When she was reborn, I had no idea what to think. I mean, there was Kikyo, the person I....I..." he gulped, "used to love."  
  
Kagome lost her smile as small amounts of tears came to her eyes. "Inuyasha, I know you loved her, and even after her death a few days ago, I know you still do. It's hard to forget someone you love." Very quietly she said, "I would know."  
  
Inuyasha's sensitive hearing picked it up, but he didn't acknowledge that he had heard it.   
  
"Look, Kagome. I... I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She looked up at him in surprise and he continued. "I may have owed Kikyo a lot, but I should never have left you hurt like that. My first responsibility should have been you. If the wound had been worse, I could have lost you, too."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, Inuyasha. I'm the one that should be sorry. I felt hurt when you left me there, but, I realized afterward that I was the one that was wrong. I know you couldn't have just left her there, but the pain didn't lessen, and I'm ashamed of that."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. "Don't feel ashamed!" he said, looking into her eyes. "It was a no win situation, Kagome. I was hurt, you were hurt, Kikyo was dead."  
  
Kagome nodded looking away. "I heard what she said before she died. She asked you to get the rest of her soul back. MY soul. And you refused. Why?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled her into a hug, her face resting on his chest. "You stupid woman, I would never willing give the rest of your soul to her. Don't you see? It is your soul. It is Kagome. Kikyo died a long time ago. She left everything she had to you. But she was full of hate for me, that she couldn't see it."  
  
Kagome cried into his chest at his words. "Why did you always run back to her? I saw you so many times, and it hurt, it hurt to see you with her."  
  
Inuyasha was slightly shocked. *Why does she hurt so much because of me? Does she...really love me?*  
  
Inuyasha rubbed the back of the crying girls head. "Shh, Kagome. I was confused. I had no idea what to do or think. I owed Kikyo so much and I felt it was my responsibility to take care of her."  
  
Kagome only nodded and pulled away from the half demon. "I know." She walked over to her dresser leaving Inuyasha on her bed. She looked at the picture of them. How happy they all were, except for Inuyasha, who always looked mad.   
  
*Why can't I say it!?* he mentally yelled at himself. He watched her just stare off into the picture on her dresser. He sighed. He had to do it. It was now or never.   
  
He sighed and stood up. She didn't even notice as he put his arms around her from behind and laid his head on top of her hair, breathing in her scent.   
  
Kagome tired to look up at him, very surprised by his actions. *He's holding me!* The weight of his head on top of hers prevented her from even getting a glimpse of him. "Inu...yasha...? What?"  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered into her hair. Even without his demon senses that night, he could still smell Kagome's scent. She was beautiful. "I know your not Kikyo. She left me. I loved her, and she left me." Kagome tensed but said nothing. "I was afraid. I was afraid of what would happen. I didn't want to hurt again." He paused. He turned her towards him holding onto her tight as her head rested on his chest. "I was denying myself, trying to fight it. But after Kikyo died, and me and Miroku had our talk, he made me realize that getting hurt and loving is better then living with the guilt of never doing anything at all."  
  
"Inuyasha... what are you trying to say to me?" Tears were forming in her eyes.   
  
"I need you, Kagome. I don't want you to ever leave me. But I'm afraid you will. I'm afraid that after the jewel shards are collected, you'll come back here to stay and the well will be closed forever. I'm afraid that we may not have a choice once all the shards are collected. I don't want to loose any time I have with you in case everything turns out for the worse." He pulled her at arms length and looked into her eyes.   
  
"Inuyasha... I..."  
  
"No. Don't answer. We'll see what happens when the shards are collected. Until then, that is one question that needs to remain unanswered. Just please tell me we can spend all the time we can together until that day arrives."  
  
She nodded. Her tears are dried up slightly. "I promise, Inuyasha."  
  
He grinned at her and pulled her into a tight hug. He rested his mouth by her ear as they hugged. "I love you, Kagome," he whispered, then all was quiet, all was still.  
  
The next thing Inuyasha knew was that Kagome was crying. She was sobbing into his chest and he didn't know why. But he knew he was the cause of it, again.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked concerned, pulled her away to look at her.   
  
She looked up at her, her tears falling freely. "Cause you said it, Inuyasha." She sniffed. "I've been dreaming of you saying it for months now."  
  
"You have!?" he asked surprised, his eyes wide.  
  
She nodded. "I have. I've dreamt of what it would be like for us to be together. I always hopped. I love you, Inuyasha. Since the day I found you pinned to the God Tree, I've loved you." Her eyes went downcast. "But you loved Kikyo and you were always so mean to me. All those times we were together... I just thought you saw me as Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders gently and made her look up at him. "At first I saw Kikyo, I didn't know what else to see. But as I got to know you, Kikyo no longer existed. I saw only Kagome. Only you."  
  
She nodded with a smile and threw herself in his arms. "Oh, Inuyasha!"  
  
He pulled her slightly away and covered the distance between them. The feel of her warm lips on his made his heart melt. She was so dainty in his arms. So fragile that he wanted nothing more then to protect her always.   
  
She sighed against his lips. She was in heaven. But then a thought hit her. She pulled away to look at him. "Inuyasha. Are you sure you know what your saying? Your human now. What if it's just..."  
  
He hushed her by placing another kiss on her lips, the kiss deepening. When they finally pulled away for air he said, "My human heart is speaking these words to you, Kagome, but my demon brain is telling them what to say. Every part of me loves you. I'll die to protect you wither I'm human, half demon, or full demon. Remember that."  
  
She nodded. "I don't ever want you to change, Inuyasha. When we collect all the jewel pieces, I don't want you to become full demon, and I don't want you to become human. I love you as the half breed you are."  
  
He smiled slightly. "Your the first, Kagome."  
  
"And I'm not the last," she said smiling. She yawned.  
  
He nodded then picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed.   
  
"But I'm not tired," she wined as he placed her under the covers.  
  
"Fptt. Like hell you aren't." He covered her up then sat on the end of her bed watching her.  
  
She smiled at him and rolled over on her side. "Inuyasha..."  
  
"Go to sleep," he interrupted her.   
  
She nodded, but stayed in her current position, both staring at each other.  
  
After a few minutes Inuyasha grew irritated. "What?"  
  
Kagome smiled as she scooted away from him. She looked him in the eye, "Could you... sleep beside me tonight, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha stared blankly at her.   
  
"Just to sleep," Kagome added quickly, seeing the half demon's reaction.   
  
He grinned and nodded, getting into the bed beside her. He turned to sleep on his side, one arm draping over Kagome to hold her tight against him.  
  
He nuzzled his face into her head and relaxed. "I just better not get a slap in the face," he paused thinking, :"or a sit, when you wake up beside a half demon."  
  
She yawned and tried to push herself closer to him. "Of course not." Then she drifted into slumber land.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her sleeping form. Her warm body against his, the smile that played her lips as she slept. This was what he wanted. This is what he needed. He had no more fear. "My Kagome." He closed his eyes and fell asleep beside the sleeping girl.  
  
Unknown to them as they slept, a figure walked into the room and smiled. She tucked the covers in around the two sleeping figures in the bed, making sure not to wake them. Then she went to her own room, hoping she would be able to see the puppies before it was all over.  
  
***  
  
WOW! What a kawii chapter!! No! This is not the end of it! I have at least one more chapter to do. And yes, there will be a sequel! I have so many INU fic ideas, that I'm just going to make them sequels, instead of making completely different stories! It's funnier this way.  
  
Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been real busy. I never have the time to write mush anymore. And kazaa is pissing me off b/c episode 46 of Inuyasha isn't downloading!! ARG! I need to watch INUYASHA!!! Darn cartoon network! Get more episodes!!  
  
Anyway.. that is it for this chapter. I'm hoping I'll have the next one up my next Friday. I HOPE! Anyway... that is all! JA!  
  
~~Sil Sil~~ 


	6. Epilogue

This is the last chapter. It's going to go kind of fast. I don't like too much fighting, so I'm going to skip the whole war with Naraku and go straight into the aftermath. Lets see if I can do this.   
  
This is the last chapter of Inuyasha's Love: Past vs. Future. Again, I will be making a sequel, so stay turned for that and put me on Author Alert for it.  
  
So... lets get on with this chapter.  
  
*******  
  
Inuyasha's Love: Past vs. Future  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 6: Epilogue  
  
It had been 5 months since that night Inuyasha proclaimed his love for her. And in that time, they two acted as if nothing had ever happened. Every once in a while Kagome would take a walk at night, saying she couldn't sleep. So Inuyasha went to look after her, unknown to Miroku and Sango what they were really doing.  
  
Kagome was still a virgin. Even though Inuyasha slept in her bed when they were in her time, both had agreed to wait until the final confrontation. Neither of them knew that it would be this close. They didn't expect hoards of demons to start flying overhead, all heading in one direction.  
  
They had been together for nearly two years, searching for the jewel fragments. They had only a small bit, while Naraku had a large bit, because of Kikyo's foolish act. She had given Naraku an almost complete Shikon Jewel a year before.   
  
Miroku had sensed the final war was near. They all gathered at Kaede's village- Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Kouga, Nobunaga (the man with the monkey from the beginning of the series), Toutousai (the maker of Tetsusaiga), Hachi (Miroku's raccoon friend), and yes, even Shesshomaru. The demons flying over head and Miroku's meditation and nightmares was a true sign of the starting war. Inuyasha didn't like the fact that his older brother was fighting with them, but Shesshomaru made a valid point before they departed.  
  
"I have with me Tennsagia. If anyone should fall during the battle, I can revive them. Besides, half breed, Naraku is my enemy as he is yours."  
  
No one had a comment on that one, and the Dog Demon lord of the Western Lands joined them in their hunt for Naraku and his demons.  
  
The final battle was fierce. Naraku had called upon thousands of demons to aid him in his war against Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Shesshomaru proved to be the most powerful and a good advantage to the team. Kouga wanted his own revenge against Naraku, but for once, he took orders from Inuyasha (after Kagome pleaded with him for some length) and stayed back to protect Kagome.   
  
Shippo guarded over Kagome when a demon got to close and Kagura was attacking another. Kagome had a good supply of arrows, but they only lasted for so long.   
  
Sango and Miroku fought side by side. At one point, Sango had to confront her brother, Kohaku. With the Shikon Shard the only thing keeping him alive, Sango knew there was only going to one outcome. She dragged Kohaku over to Kagome, who purified the jewel shard in his back. As Kohaku's memories came back to him, Kagura sliced by with her wind fan, striking the boy in the back and popping out the shard.  
  
As he lay dying in Sango's arms, he told her he was sorry. Sango was devastated at her brother's death. She knew it had to be some day, but she wasn't ready for it. She took up her Hiraikotsu (boomerang) and headed back into battle, wanting to get revenge. Miroku and Kirara went after her. Sango was killed shortly after her brother in her blind fit of rage. Miroku was badly injured trying to save her, but later died of his fatal wounds. Kirara stood watch over their dead bodies as the battle raged.   
  
Many others died, including many of Kouga's pack, which had found their way to their leader in mid-fight. Nobunaga died shortly after Sango, consumed by a demon, which Kagome had the courtesy of killing with her bow.   
  
After a while, only a few of their team stood standing. Naraku was the only opponent they had left. Kagura and Kanna had died. Naraku's other demon were gone, either dead of fled.  
  
Kouga stood protectively over Kagome. Inuyasha was facing Naraku. Her friends were dead. Tears sprang to her eyes. Kouga saw the light of all the Shikon Shards in the area start to glow with Kagome's tear.   
  
As her tear fell the shards in Kouga's leg pulled free. The shards around her neck shattered in their glass case, and the almost complete Shikon Jewel Naraku held seared his hand, and he was forced to release it. All the jewel shards flew at Kagome, surrounding her tear drop before it hit the ground. The tear itself pulsated a pink color before a flash of pink light blinded them all.  
  
When the light had faded, a completed Shikon Jewel lay in Kagome's hands. All starred at the girl with the weird clothes.   
  
Naraku, mad that she had gained the power of the Shikon Jewel, shot toward her so fast no one knew it was coming. Not even Inuyasha, who had been starring at Kagome and the jewel. Naraku raised his clawed hand and swung at her.   
  
Kagome was hit over the left shoulder, the opposite shoulder Kikyo had been hit by Naraku. It almost seemed like slow motion as the blood sprayed from her wound, coating her school uniform. Her arm hung limp, the Shikon Jewel still gripped in her left hand.   
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as he dashed forward. He raised Tetsusaiga and swung at Naraku who had just landed in front of the bleeding Kagome.   
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha swing his sword as she fell back, pain searing through her. Naraku was finished off right before her eyes. Inuyasha's revenge was complete. They had won, but at a loss.  
  
Kagome landed with a thud onto the hard ground. Inuyasha ignored Naraku's dead body dematerialize and ran to her side, cuddling her in his arms.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha shook her a little, but she did not move. She did not beat. She did not breath. She was dead. "Kagome! No!"  
  
"Move a side," an injured Shesshomaru said, pulling Tennsaiga out. Inuyasha nodded and pulled away from her slightly, never letting go of her.   
  
As Shesshomaru raised his sword to see the demons that would consume her soul, he paused, seeing something he had never seen before. "I cannot." He bowed his head and placed his sword back in his sheath.  
  
"Why the hell not!?" Inuyasha screamed. Kouga, Shippo, and Toutousai stood watching. The little kit was crying into Kouga's arms.   
  
"The demons are not taking her soul. They were nowhere to be seen, Inuyasha. The Shikon Jewel protects her from that."  
  
At the mention of the jewel, the pink orb wrapped so tightly in the cold hand of Kagome, started to pulse.   
  
"What the..." Inuyasha sat back as the pulsing of the jewel kept in rhythm with the beat of his heart.   
  
~Inuyasha~ a soft voice echoed.   
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. It was her voice calling to him. "Kagome?"  
  
~Inuyasha~ she said again, her still body not responding. ~I wish for us to be together again, Inuyasha. That is my final wish, even in death~ A pause. ~I love you, Inuyasha~ Then her voice was gone.  
  
"Kagome?" He hesitated. "KAGOME!"  
  
Then all was quiet as a flash of white light enveloped them all, whisking them away from the place of battle, killing them all, and taking their soul into another world, where they would wait to be reborn another day.  
  
****  
  
What a fast ending! Sorry! I didn't want to get into details about the battle. I hate describing battles. It irks me. Well.. that's the end of it! No more! All done! But I will have a sequel. Trust me. I will have one. Let me finish my other Inu story, which is almost done as well, and then I will start on the sequel to this one.   
  
If anyone can guess what it's going to be, I'll give you a cookie! ^_^. Please R&R!  
  
~~Sil Sil~~ 


End file.
